


Xanatos II

by Inkognito97



Series: The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After Naboo, Anakin is still Obi-Wan's Padawan, Blind Character, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Code, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Temple, Misunderstandings, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Lives, The Force, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: “Who does he think he is?” Xanatos hissed.“I know,” Feemor replied. “I can’t believe he just… threw him away like this, after all they have been through.”The raven haired boy hummed and gently closed the eyes of the Jedi who was pressed between them. Sometimes Obi-Wan would forget to close them, especially during sleep.“And for a boy who MIGHT be Chosen One,” he added heatedly.“Even if that boy is the Chosen One, it does not give him the right.” The blonde Knight sighed, “No wonder poor Obi is so rattled.”Xanatos hummed, “Do you think he will be alright?”Feemor shrugged, “I don’t know.”Part 24.2 of the ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. They all belong to Disney (ever since George Lucas decided that it was a good idea to sell his baby...)
> 
> I hope you'll like it.^^

Xanatos II

 

When Xanatos had heard that his Padawan brother was back on Coruscant, he was eager to see him again. When said Padawan knocked on his door in the middle of the night however – Obi-Wan had never really been bothered with the concept of night and day, his world was always dark after all – he was not so happy and eager anymore. Unseeing blue-green eyes were red and there were tear stains on his cheeks. Looks were also something the ginger haired male could not be overly bothered with, most of the time it were his Padawan brothers or Qui-Gon himself, who told him what to wear to which occasion or how to look. But looks greatly bothered Xanatos, especially when his usually happy and energetic little Padawan brother looked as if he had been through hell and back.

He had ushered the distraught Padawan into his small quarter as soon as the first shock had gone. He then told his young visitor to hang his robe on the rack and then go into the bedroom. Obi-Wan had often been here and he would find his way even without the use of the Force and his other senses, so Xanatos was not worried about it. Instead he was able to locate his comlink and he contacted Feemor, Obi-Wan would undoubtedly need all the love and care he could get. Thankfully the blonde Knight picked up after the second ring and even though he was still groggy from sleep, he immediately agreed to come as fast as possible when Xanatos told him about Obi-Wan. Only a few minutes later, Fee arrived and the two Knights walked into Xanatos’ bedroom, where Obi-Wan was already waiting.

The ginger haired man lay curled on his side and he was hugging one of the pillows close to his chest. His eyes were open and silent tears ran down his cheeks. The two Knights wasted not another moment and joined the younger male on the bed, Xanatos in front of him and Feemor behind. Gratefully the Padawan cuddled into his brother’s chest and hid his face there while Feemor held the two younger males in his arms. The three Jedi just stayed there, while the one in the middle sobbed silently. Only once he had calmed down, did the raven haired man take the initiative.

“Hey there,” with his thumb he wiped away the tear stains from the other’s cheek.

“Do you want to talk about it?” the blonde Knight asked. It hurt him to see his youngest brother like this, especially since he only remembered Obi-Wan happy, unless he was injured that is. The ginger haired Padawan had even been happy when they had first met during a shared mission. Needless to say, they immediately had taken a liking to each other, especially since the Padawan could easily rival the other’s intellect.

“I don’t know,” was mumbled into a strong chest.

Feemor and Xanatos exchanged a worried glance. “Did… did something happen during your last mission?” Xanatos probed.

The younger male shrugged. “Master picked up a few strays again…”

“Well, that’s nothing new,” Feemor replied sarcastically. All three were very much aware of their Master’s odd quirks, especially when it came to ‘pathetic and helpless’ life forms. It only became bad when those life forms turned out to be very dangerous. “Did his latest stray hurt you?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. He shifted a bit and grabbed the front of Xanatos’ dark robes just a little tighter. “No.” There was a pause and the two older Jedi waited patiently. They knew that their distressed companion was thinking on how to rephrase his thoughts so that they would understand. “One of his strays…” he cleared his throat, “it’s a boy, about nine or ten years old. Master believes him to be the Chosen One.”

Xanatos’ brows furrowed and Feemor tightened his grip on his brothers. They had both noticed the way Obi-Wan refused to say Qui-Gon’s name and they had both heard the undertone in the Padawan’s voice.

“Is he?” the eldest eventually asked.

“I don’t know… no one does. But – and the Council agrees with me – I think he is dangerous. Master brought him here to be tested… the Council does not want him to be trained.”

“Well, he is too old, isn’t he?”

“That and Qui-Gon brought him here,” Feemor added.

The ginger haired male nodded and sniffed, “Master was not pleased.”

“I wonder why…” Xanatos remarked sarcastically, he had a bad premonition where this was heading.

“He… he said… in front of the Council,” talking was obviously getting harder and the tears had started to flow again, “that he would take Anakin as his Padawan learner and… and when they said that he already had one… he said that… that I should undergo my trials.” The sobbing had started again, not that either of the two older males blamed it. They now understood what was going on with their little brother and a very unjedi like emotion ran through them, anger.

“Shh, it’s alright brother, we are here.” Xanatos tried to soothe his distressed guest as good as possible, knowing full well that it would do not much good.

“Just stay… please,” the ginger haired male managed to wheeze out between his sobbing.

“Of course we will,” Feemor promised and the raven haired Jedi nodded. They cuddled closer on the large bed, as close as physical possible. Xanatos was not at all bothered by the wet spot on his clothes, as long as his brother would know that they would not let go of him. Little Obi-Wan was part of their family, despite his quirks and despite his handicap.

If Xanatos was completely honest with himself, then he had to admit that Obi-Wan was actually the best of the three of them, needless to say he was better than Qui-Gon, especially when the man pulled a stunt like this. Obi-Wan was wiser than the four of them, highly intelligent and he had a unique grasp of the Force that could not easily be disrupted. He also was very talented with a lightsaber, even though Fee and he sometimes thought that Ataru was not the ideal fighting style for him.

 

With combined powers, the two Knights sent their brother into the lands of dreams, with the younger male’s consent of course. He needed his sleep, especially after such a stressful day. That and it gave the two older males an opportunity to talk without disturbing their ginger haired brother even more.

“Who does he think he is?” Xanatos hissed.

“I know,” Feemor replied. “I can’t believe he just… threw him away like this, after all they have been through.”

The raven haired boy hummed and gently closed the eyes of the Jedi who was pressed between them. Sometimes Obi-Wan would forget to close them, especially during sleep.

“And for a boy who MIGHT be Chosen One,” he added heatedly.

“Even if that boy is the Chosen One, it does not give him the right.” The blonde Knight sighed, “No wonder poor Obi is so rattled.”

Xanatos hummed, “Do you think he will be alright?”

Feemor shrugged, “I don’t know.”

A moment of silence passed between the two Jedi. “Will you stay tonight Fee?”

“Yes… if you don’t mind of course.”

The younger Knight slightly shook his head, “No, quite the opposite actually. I always enjoyed the nights just the three of us spent together.”

A small smile appeared on the older one’s features. “I did too Xani. I did too.”

“Besides, Obi needs BOTH of us now,” the other male could only nod in agreement.

* * *

When morning arrived, the two Knights did everything in their power to make their little brother feel better than the previous night. It actually worked, the ginger haired male laughed and joked almost carefree with his older companions, but when Qui-Gon Jinn rang the door chime around midday, all the previous joy and serenity had vanished into oblivion.

One single glance at the Padawan told Xanatos everything he needed to know. If things could go his way, then the raven haired boy would have given the stubborn gundark a part of his mind, but he knew that Obi-Wan would not want that, besides, it would probably only make matters a lot worse than they already were. He didn’t want that for Obi-Wan, which is why he opened the door in the first place.

“Xanatos,” Qui-Gon greeted friendly, completely ignoring the other’s foul mood, when he engulfed the raven haired Knight in a tight hug.

“Master,” Xanatos retorted automatically.

“Tell me, are you in possession of a Padawan learner? I seem to have misplaced mine,” the older male joked.

“Did you,” the Knight could not believe how someone could be so dense.

Apparently the Master had finally figured out that something was not right. There was worry in his eyes, when he asked, “Is something amiss?”

“No,” he replied sarcastically, “everything is fine.” He did not wait for another reply, but walked back into his living room, where his two most favorite people in the galaxy were sitting. Or rather, Fee was sitting on the red couch – a present Xanatos had gotten from one of the damsels in distress he had saved – and Obi was lying on it, with his head resting in the blonde Knight’s lap. The picture immediately softened Xanatos’ foul mood, even though he could feel Qui-Gon coming up right behind him. At least the Master had remembered to close the front door.

“There you are,” the tall male exclaimed happily and he walked forwards, until he was standing near the other end of the couch.

“Master,” Obi-Wan’s voice was rid of all emotions and Feemor did say nothing at all.

The Master’s brow furrowed, “What is the matter with all of you?” He looked his previous students deep in the eyes. He would have done the same with Obi-Wan, hadn’t he known that it would do him no good at all.

Xanatos outright refused to answer, Feemor just shrugged and Obi-Wan mentally sighed, before he replied with a quiet, “Nothing.”

“This is not ‘nothing’,” he was not pleased and he was on the verge of ordering his obedient Padawan to speak up.

“No it isn’t, but it is none of your business,” snapped Xanatos.

Midnight blue eyes closed for a moment and the three younger occupants of the room could feel how the bearded male released his frustration and irritation into the Force. “Very well, I can accept that there are certain things that a Master is not supposed to know,” he turned solemnly to Obi-Wan, “We have another mission, Padawan.”

The ginger haired male could not stop himself from flinching at the title, but only Feemor noticed, because of their close proximity and contact. The blonde did not point it out aloud, but he sent Xanatos a meaningful glare and let his hand slide down Obi-Wan’s arm in a soothing manner.

“Now?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, we are to return to Naboo with the Queen in order to protect her.”

Obi-Wan nodded, he had feared as much. “I see…”

It was Qui-Gon’s turn to nod, “You have an hour to prepare, then I want you to bring Anakin to the hanger bay.”  
“He will accompany us?” the ginger haired male had sat up and realized too late that his voice was not emotionless anymore.

Qui-Gon’s eyes narrowed dangerously, not that Obi-Wan could see it. But he could feel the minimal change in the man’s Force presence that told him that he had hit a sore point and the man was none too happy about it. “Obi-Wan,” there was a warning edge to his tone and all present knew what it meant, “I will not discuss this again. Keep your jealously to yourself or there will be consequences. I will hear no more complaints about Anakin, have I made myself clear?”

The ginger haired male was glad that he couldn’t see the obvious anger and disappointment on the man’s face. He was not sure he could have endured it. He bowed his head, “Yes Master.”

“Good. Don’t be late,” Qui-Gon left without another word.

“Obi,” Feemor began, but the younger male shook his head. He was biting his lip and his form was slumped. His eyes were also closed shut, as if he wanted to stop fresh tears from falling.

“It’s okay,” Xanatos sat himself in front of his Padawan brother and he pulled him closer. Feemor also moved closer and the blind male instinctively held onto the two older males, searching for much needed comfort.

For the first time since meeting Obi-Wan, Xanatos and Feemor were glad that their little brother could not see the conversation they were holding just by looking into each other’s eyes.

* * *

Obi-Wan was trembling, partly because of the adrenaline that was running through his veins and partly because of fear. Just barely had he stopped in front of the shutting energy field. Hadn’t it been for years of training alongside Qui-Gon, who had come up with all kind of dangerous and ridiculous situations and training methods so that his Padawan would truly be ready to face the galaxy without his eye sight, he would have run right into it and probably sustained serious injuries. This was thankfully not the case however. If the alternative was so much better, would remain to be seen.

The Padawan let his senses wander around the room. He felt Qui-Gon’s calm Force presence in front of him, not that far away, but with a handful of laser shields separating them. In front of Qui-Gon, the dark being was pacing. Obi-Wan could feel in his presence that he was frustrated and angry at the male in front of him. Apparently he thought that he was being mocked. Which he probably was… Obi-Wan silently cursed his Master. Why did the man always have to be so stubborn and so damn proud all the time?

A shift in the Force alarmed the Padawan of the opening of the shields. The first that opened, was the one between Qui-Gon and the dark creature. The Force had whispered Darth Maul, so Obi-Wan guessed that this must have been the being’s name. But he pushed that thought aside for the moment. He had to focus on the actual battle. He knew that something terrible was about to happen and that he would not be able to prevent it. Actually, he knew EXACTLY what was going to happen. The Force had shown him a detailed vision in the Force during the trip to Naboo. The vision had left him so rattled and unbalanced, that he had not even been able to confront Qui-Gon before the actual start of their mission. They had not talked, there was still that last argument between them and Obi-Wan knew what was about to happen.

This was also the reason, why he did NOT scream when his Master was impaled by the red blade of the Zabrak. Only a shaky breathe escaped him and clenched his weapon tighter. He knew what to do, he had seen it. He knew the Sith’s moves from this point on, he could do it, even without falling into that pit. He could, no, he WOULD kill that monster so that it would not hurt another being ever again. And he WOULD save Qui-Gon so that they may have that talk.

 

The shields went down again and as before the Sith – as the Force had whispered to him – did not hesitate to attack. Left, right, from above. He knew the moves, he knew their feeling in the Force. He could almost see the hideous creature before him. The picture of the red and black Zabrak was burned in his mind and combined with his ability to sense movements way before they actually happened, he ‘saw’ what was happening and what he had to do.

Sooner than expected, but still not soon enough for the young man’s liking, had the Sith been defeated. He was cut in half, but not cut at the waist like in his vision, but from shoulder to groin. The Force had shown him a future with the Zabrak returning, mad with rage and with robotic legs, and thankfully THAT future could be prevented quite easily.

Just in case, did the ginger haired male throw the other’s lightsaber into the pit, far out of anyone’s reach. Only then did he run to his fallen Master’s side.

The man was panting harshly, fighting for every breath. He was also in a lot of pain and his whole body trembled without control. With much care did Obi-Wan lift the other’s head up and steadied it with his leg.

“Obi…” he coughed.

“It’s going to be alright Master, help is already on the way.” He tried to bring the male to calm down.

“No… too late,” dark blue eyes closed for a brief moment, “Promise… promise me you will train the boy…” he rasped out and it cost him a lot of energy.

“Yes Master,” he agreed, even if only for the taller male’s sake.

A shaky hand reached up and caressed the Padawan’s cheek, who was desperately searching with his Force sense for something he could do. He knew the older male would not survive until the medics arrived, he had to do something, ANYTHING.

“He is the… Chosen One, he will… bring balance,” Qui-Gon continued. It was very important for him that his student got the message, but Obi-Wan was not really listening anymore. He had found what he had been looking for, an opening the Force had provided him. The Sith’s life energy was still there and of course there was his own. If he could just transport one into Qui-Gon’s body…

“Train him,” he was slipping away, but as the stubborn Padawan that Obi-Wan was, he forced his presence to prevent Qui-Gon’s from vanishing. He heard the older male gasp, but he ignored it and turned his focus to the Sith’s lingering life energy.

Obi-Wan had always found his blindness more of a gift than a curse. Of course he could not see the beauty of things, like other people did and of course he did not really know what colors were. He only knew a few of them through his visions. He would also never be able to really look somebody in the eyes. No, his world has always been dark, but all that had never truly mattered to him, because if gave him opportunities he would have missed otherwise.

He used the Force and his other senses to cover up his blindness. His advanced hearing allowed him to hear people’s heart beats and therefore guess what they were feeling and if they were lying. His nose was even sharper than Qui-Gon’s and even though it was sometimes highly unpleasant, it had saved their lives more often than not; when he had smelled out wild animals or if he had detected certain herbs or plants for example. But the most useful skill was his altered ability to use the Force. He could see other beings in a strange way. He had thought it normal, until he had allowed Qui-Gon to see the world through his eyes. The Master had been excited to discover that Obi-Wan saw a web like system – a little bit like a Code – that allowed him to know about his opponent’s motives, moves and sometimes even thoughts.

 

With a lot of effort, he extracted the darkness out of the dead Sith’s life energy. He allowed the darkness to pass through him – and therefore through the fine strands of his own net – and into the Force, where it vanished into nothingness. The energy that was warm and pulsing came next. But he did not allow it to pass through his net. He captured it, in the palm of his hand and let it travel along the strands, along the bond, into Qui-Gon’s body. Again the Jedi Master gasped in a mixture of shock and pain. He lifted from the ground a bit, but the Padawan held him down. Slowly, very slowly the two energies began to stick together, to shift and then to stabilize, but Obi-Wan’s mind was beginning to get foggy. He did not see how his Master fell into a healing trance after the combined energies reentered his system, firmly docking there. He did not see it, because he fell into a darkness much stronger than the one he was used to.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been more than a little disorientated when he awoke the next time. His connection with the Force was foggy, leaving him without his most reliable aid for a few brief moments. Thankfully the steady and familiar presences of Feemor and Xanatos had been there to calm him down. Anakin had been in the room as well, but he was quickly ushered out, when the healers arrived.

Afterwards, Obi-Wan had asked his Padawan brothers about what had happened and they told him in a very detailed fashion on how he and Qui-Gon were found and thought dead. How he had saved their Master’s life and almost lost his own and they told him that the Council had decided to Knight him, for he had defeated a Sith and overcome the darkness, like only a true Jedi Knight could. He could feel the pride radiating off of them and for a moment he just basked in the glow, but then he had remembered something else. The good mood was dampened, when he had been told that Qui-Gon had not yet woken and probably would not for quite some time.

This is why he was now kneeling before the Council, with Feemor and Xanatos performing the traditional ritual that Qui-Gon Jinn should have done.

 

All Council members stood around them in the sparely lit room. The light conditions in the room was something that Obi-Wan did not notice. They were standing straight and had their lightsabers raised and near the door stood little Anakin Skywalker. He had shyly asked if he could watch the ceremony and Obi-Wan had invited him. It was a good way to bring him a step closer into the Order.

Xanatos was standing one or two feet before Obi-Wan, holding the ginger haired male’s lightsaber in his hand, also activated.

Feemor was meanwhile running circles around his two younger Padawan brothers. His job was it, to quote the ancient words of the Knighting Ritual. “We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” this time it was the raven haired Knight’s voice that cut through the silence. Obi-Wan felt his own lightsaber first warm his right shoulder, then his left. His head was bowed and he was struggling to stay completely calm while Feemor spoke the next words.

“By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic.”

A quick movement, a hissing sound and Obi-Wan’s braid was separated from his head. With nimble finger did he reach up and took the braid into his hand, holding it close to his chest. Xanatos deactivated the blue blade and held it out for the new Knight to take. Obi-Wan stood up slowly and wordlessly took the offered weapon. He knew that the dark haired man in front of him was smiling fondly.

“Is there anything you want to say now that you are knighted?” Mace Windu’s deep voice cut through room. This was usually the part where the Padawan decided if his Master was worthy of the braid or if there was something he had always wanted to say to his Master. There was nothing Obi-Wan could say and they all knew that, for the man in question was still lying in the medical wing, oblivious to the outside world.

Instead, Obi-Wan took the opportunity of the moment, “Yes, I will take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan learner.”

He heard Feemor utter a surprised gasp. The blonde had planned on taking Anakin as his own Padawan, Obi-Wan had heard him say so to Xanatos. But the new Knight had made a promise, not only to Qui-Gon Jinn, but to the Force as well. The Force had said that the young Skywalker boy needed special training far away from the temple and Obi-Wan knew that Feemor would not want to leave for the duration of a whole apprenticeship. Neither would Xanatos, but he himself, had not much too lose. He could still be in contact with his two brothers after all.

Xanatos and Feemor’s shock quickly turned into pleasure. They apparently were content with becoming uncles instead of Masters and fathers themselves. Otherwise they would both have already chosen a Padawan learner.

Somebody cleared his throat loudly. Obi-Wan immediately identified the person as a stern and old Council member, who stuck too much to old and ancient rules. “Impossible, you are way too young to train a Padawan.”

Obi-Wan felt the blonde boy in question fidget nervously with the tunics he had been handed. “With all due respect Master,” he stood just a little straighter and his tone was defiant, “It’s not written ANYWHERE, how old a Padawan has to be, to be knighted and there is also NO entry, on how old a Knight has to be, to take on a Padawan.” Feemor and Xanatos exchanged amused glances, while Anakin ever so slowly crept towards the ginger haired Knight, who had always been rather nice to him.

The humanoid Master’s eyebrows twitched. “You are not experienced enough.”

“And perhaps you have too much experience. Besides, I will take him, whether the Council approves or not,” Obi-Wan shrugged and looked in the general direction of the male. He remembered Qui-Gon always arguing with this one and perhaps that was now SUPPOSED to be the revenge, not that Obi-Wan would tolerate it, not at all.

Meanwhile Anakin Skywalker was standing to the new Knight’s right. Obi-Wan did not look at him, not even when Anakin gently tugged at his sleeve, he just took the boy’s smaller hand in his own.

Yoda was sending the new Knight a warm look and with a single hit of his walking stick on the stone floor, he silenced the arguing Master, before the man could even form a reply. “Approve of this partnership, I do.” He nodded.

“I do as well,” Mace Windu agreed. His and Yoda’s opinions were always very important, but when they actually agreed on the same matter, then their combined words were unwritten law. No other Council member was foolish enough to continue arguing.

* * *

Back in his old quarters, Obi-Wan was packing all the things he would need for the following ten years or longer. After the Council had – some of them reluctantly – agreed that Anakin Skywalker was to be his Padawan learner, he had stayed behind with the said boy, as well as Master Yoda and Mace Windu. The two Masters had first congratulated him on both the knighting, as well as the apprenticeship. He had humbly accepted both. Then he had reported them about the things the Force had revealed to him, as well as the special training Anakin needed. The two Masters had asked a lot of questions, mostly about his knowledge about his journey, the places he wanted to visit and so on and so forth. In the end they had agreed, of course they did. Both Yoda and Mace had always had a soft spot for him. Still Obi-Wan felt a lot better about his plans and everything else, with the blessings of the two Jedi.

“Master?” the blonde boy had sat on Obi-Wan’s old bed, silent up until now, “why have you taken me as your student?” It was still strange for the Knight to be called Master.

“Well,” Obi-Wan decided to be absolutely honest and open now, “I made a promise to Qui-Gon to train you, but I wouldn’t have made that promise, hadn’t it been the will of the Force. Or in other words, I simply wanted you as my apprentice.” He quickly added the last part, when he felt the young Padawan’s confusion in the air.

“Really?” there was so much hope in the young one’s words that it almost hurt. But there was also something else that deeply bothered the older of the two males.

“Really,” he agreed, “but why do you ask?”

Anakin was fidgeting again, a habit that Obi-Wan would break some of these days, because it was making him extremely nervous. “I eh… you,” he took a deep breath, “because you keep avoiding looking at me…” the blonde finally admitted.

Obi-Wan paused in his tasks, completely frozen in place. Had nobody told the boy? Surely he must have noticed. Slowly he turned around and looked at where he knew the other’s face to be. The Knight was aware that his eyes were wide in surprise and that his mouth was open in shock, but he was not bothered by it, not now.

“Anakin,” the Padawan did not react and Obi-Wan abandoned his halfway packed bag in favor of kneeling right in front of his young charge. He gently took the boy’s smaller hands, which had been playing with the hem of his shirt, in his own. He tugged invitingly at them and eventually, the young Skywalker looked up. “Anakin,” he began gently, “I am terrible sorry for stirring such feelings in you, it was not my intention to make you feel unwanted. But… but I thought you knew.”

“Knew? Knew what?” his curiosity was clearly spiked and Obi-Wan had to smirk at that.

“I’m blind Padawan,” there was no other way to say it, he had learned that from Qui-Gon.

It took a few moments until Anakin replied, “You are joking… right?” his voice sounded uncertain.

The ginger haired Knight sighed and pulled slightly back to properly sit down on the ground in front of his Padawan. These conversations were always the worst parts. People tended to believe that he was lying, just because his eyes were not milky white in color, like it was often the case. People also tended to not believe him, because Qui-Gon had trained him to always ‘look’ – or at least appear to be looking – at peoples’ faces.

“I am not joking, I am truly blind. The Force and my other senses just help me ‘see’ in a different way. For example, I can feel your movements in the Force, it is like a vibration and if I concentrate a little more, you appear as a part of a large net. Every time a string moves, something happens and I learned to remember what string causes what action. Do you understand?”

Anakin nodded, before he quickly replied, “Yes Master. But what about colors and how do you know how people look, how you look?”

“Well, I was always more connected to the Unifying Force, which means that I tend to have visions every now and then. Those visions are full of colors. You see, my brain is not damaged. My optic nerves are the problem, they never really worked, perhaps a mutation during my development.”

“And then you asked people what color the tree trunks have and you would know how the color brown looked,” the boy summarized.

“Very good,” the Knight praised, “you learn quick.”

“What about your own looks though?”

“I HAD Qui-Gon and sometimes even Xani and Fee for that… but I guess they won’t be helping me any time soon, not after we left the temple to begin your training.”

The young Skywalker thought for a moment. His brows were furrowed and his eyes slightly narrowed, the gears in his mind turning on full speed. It couldn’t be much longer until smoke started to come out of his ear. Obi-Wan decided to wait this one out. The Padawan clearly was trying his hardest to come up with something, one of his ‘brilliant’ plans or perhaps another crazy idea.

“Maybe,” the blonde eventually began, “maybe I can help you from now on. Don’t worry, I helped Mom a lot with her hair and you can tell me about your Jedi robes.” He seemed eager and ready for action.

Obi-Wan laughed softly, “I would like that very much.” The grin he received, could have rivaled the twin suns of Tatooine.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Feemor asked what felt like the thousands time already.

Obi-Wan just sent him an amused look, but didn’t say anything. He had been sure as soon as the Force had thrown Anakin Skywalker literally at him. This was his destiny, THEIR destiny. There wouldn’t be a ‘him’ anymore. Anakin and he were a team now and only as a team they would survive the next years, Obi-Wan was sure of it.

“Fee,” Xanatos cut in, “little Obi has grown up. I mean, look at him. He is a full Knight now, he has a Padawan and he killed a damn Sith… I don’t think there is anything out there that can stop him.” He draped a comforting arm around the older Knight’s shoulder.

“He is right Fee, I CAN watch after me and if you crack a joke or give me a stupid comment now, I swear that I’ll hit you.” Xanatos, who had truly wanted to say that he couldn’t be watching himself since he didn’t watch anything at all, wisely shut his mouth. Obi-Wan nodded ones in satisfaction. “Besides, I have my new Padawan at my back, he will keep me save.” 

He sent a warm smile towards the younger boy at his side, who grinned up at him as if Obi-Wan was his greatest hero, which he probably was. “Don’t worry Master, I make sure that nothing bad will happen.”

The three Knights laughed in unison and Feemor bent down to ruffle through blonde locks that had recently been cut into the traditional Padawan hair style. “I’m sure you will. May the Force be with you,” he glimpsed at the ginger haired Knight.

“Yes and if trouble arises, you know how to contact us. Fee and I will be faster with you than Master Yoda can swing that stick of his.” Xanatos added and he made a gesture as if he was hitting imaginary beetles with an oversized bat.

Anakin laughed at the comically sight and he was not the only one. Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes, while Feemor shook his head, but a few other Knights and Masters chuckled openly and fondly at the most popular gang in the Jedi Order.

“I guess that’s it then,” Obi-Wan said when his transport landed. His two older brothers just nodded, before both of them first hugged him tight and then ruffled Anakin’s spiky hair affectionately. Not much words were exchanged then, just a last promise from Xanatos. “We’ll contact you, when Qui-Gon’s situation changes,” he yelled after his little brother, who had become a tall and big brother during the last twelve years. Perhaps it was just the new title, or perhaps it was the young and energetic boy running after him, Xanatos was not sure, but his little brother had grown into a fine man indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment behind. ^^
> 
> My tumblr:   
> https://inkognito97.tumblr.com/


End file.
